What's Not to Believe?
by aikotina
Summary: Tricked into going on vacation with his ex-crush, all Sasuke wants to do is survive the week. NaruSasu. OneShot. Yaoi. Lemon.


Hello all! This is my first one-shot ever! -music and bells go off- annnyyway. It is dedicated to **Shattered . Ruby** -round of applause- she(?) is my 100th reviewer on my story 'Moving Day' on . I asked her for an idea for a one-shot, she gave me: Naruto and Sasuke as two employees who hate each other and are chosen to go on a vacation; this is what I came up with. I varied from your idea just a little bit, please don't hate it! Also, I'm so so so SO sorry this took so long. I've been suffering an extreme case of writer's block. It is NaruSasu (of course) and sorry, no Kyuubi. Also keep in mind that the time setting is around June-ish. Please like it! Un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke, or Itachi, or Kakashi, Damnit all stop reminding me!

Warnings: Language, Lemon

Rating: M for language and adult content

"…" Talking

"…" _Thoughts_

'…' _Flashback Talking_

**What's Not to Believe?**

He couldn't believe it.

"I refuse." Sasuke growled, leaning over his boss's desk. The man behind the desk sighed,

"No, you don't refuse. You're going." Sasuke threw himself back down in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly,

"I quit then." He hissed. Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly,

"No, you don't quit, foolish little brother. You are going on this conference, and that is final." Sasuke slumped in his seat and pouted. For a 23 year old man, he still looked remarkably cute,

"Send someone else with me then. Anyone, ANYONE but _him_ aniki! Please! The man's a moron!" Itachi's eye twitched; was his little brother really begging him? Uchiha's didn't beg.

"This conference with the Sunagakure company Shukaku is very important. I will need both of you to convince the sand siblings to sell. With Naruto-kun's easy going personality and your delegation skills, the chance of failure is slim. You two are the best of the best in this company and you know it." Sasuke frowned but didn't object. Despite the fact that the blond was an idiot, he was very good at what he did. Uchiha and Co. had improved greatly after Naruto got a job there.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled begrudgingly, crossly looking anywhere but Itachi's face. Itachi fought back a smirk,

"Fine what, little brother?" Sasuke turned a sharp glare on his older sibling,

"Fine I'll go to the conference with the dumbass." He spat, "But I can't be held responsible if he dies sometime during our trip." He ended snidely, suddenly standing and storming from the room, making sure to slam Itachi's door on the way out. Itachi allowed himself a small chuckle,

"What an interesting report that should be."

No way! No Fucking way! Was he being punished? Sasuke grunted behind his desk, letting his head slump to the surface with a soft –thunk-. Sasuke and Naruto had known each other for years. Childhood 'friends' as it were. Naruto though, started some sort of ridiculous rivalry with Sasuke, declaring them enemies after a girl he'd been crushing on asked Sasuke out on a date. Naruto didn't care that Sasuke had turned the girl down, if anything it made him angrier, '_What's wrong with Sakura-chan?'_ he'd demanded, '_She's so cute! Why wouldn't you go out with her?'_ At that point Sasuke saw the whole argument as a lost cause and refused to answer until Naruto had calmed down. Sakura Haruno now betrothed to Rock Lee, another childhood friend, also works at Uchiha and Co. as Naruto's secretary; as well as a volunteer nurse at the neighboring hospital.

Sasuke sighed again. Although he and Naruto worked in the same company, he'd barely seen the man in the past 4 years. 5 or 6 times at the most and even then those ended with either one or both of them in the hospital with Sakura adding to their injuries by scolding them. Back when their rivalry first started, Sasuke had a reason to turn Sakura down; he was gay. Not only was Sasuke gay, back then he had a small, miniscule, insignificant crush on the hot-headed blond. Sasuke scoffed and sat back as his own secretary knocked on the door,

"Sasuke-sama?" Karin asked gingerly, Sasuke grunted a 'Hn' telling her to come in. She entered, smoothing her skirt-suit and blushing a bit, "I uh, heard from President Itachi-sama that you are going on conference?" She added cautiously. Itachi was always a sore spot for Sasuke, not only was his older brother perfect, he'd also saved Sasuke's life when they were younger. Sasuke was 8 and Itachi 13 when Sasuke came back from class to find his parents murdered. He'd passed out, only to be awoken later by the murderer himself, his uncle Madara, holding a knife to his throat. If Itachi hadn't come home when he had, Sasuke would be dead today. Sasuke nodded mutely, none of the swirling emotions he was feeling shown on his face,

"Yes, myself and Uzamaki-san will be attending a conference in Sunagakure for a week. You can handle things here, I hope?" he gave her a scathing look which had her blushing,

"Y-yes! Juugo, Suigetsu and I can take care of work while you are gone; if we really need help, we will call you." At Sasuke's glare she added, "Only if it's an emergency!" Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes and dismissed the girl. Juugo and Suigetsu were his other two subordinates, along with Karin the three of them would do anything for him; something Sasuke didn't quite understand. He leaves tomorrow for the conference; early morning. Sasuke packed up his things,

"Best to just rest and hope for the best I guess." He muttered to himself, locking his office door and silently making his way down to the parking garage where his black Toyota Prius was parked. He hated the car with a passion, but it was good for the environment, and got good gas mileage so he really couldn't complain. It was just ugly. Sasuke dropped his briefcase in the passenger seat before climbing in himself and driving home.

The next morning Naruto woke up refreshed and ready for a new day; a day, no, week he had to spend with Sasuke Uchiha. He was thrilled! "I can't believe it!" he gushed happily, pulling his shoulder-length blond hair back into a neat pony tail with a few bangs hanging in his face, "Now the teme _can't_ avoid me!" Naruto giggled maniacally. He was so glad that Itachi had agreed with him that Sasuke needed a vacation, as well as the fact that he needed to stop being in denial. About 5 or so years ago it finally occurred to Naruto why he was so obsessed with beating Sasuke; he liked the man! And still does. Everything about the frigid bastard was so alluring that Naruto could barely contain himself from jumping the man every time he saw him. That, to Naruto at least, was the real reason he and the teme had avoided each other for the last 4 years.

Finishing up his cup ramen, the #1 breakfast of champions, Naruto claims; the blond grabs his suitcase and bolts out the front door. He _did_ have plane to catch.

Sasuke frowned at the airplane in front of him; it was one of Itachi's private jets. Brushing a strand of ebony locks from his equally dark eyes, Sasuke examined the machine skeptically; something was fishy here. If he and Naruto were just going to Sunagakure then why were they taking a plane? Let alone one of Itachi's jets. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a glare, he smelled an insidious plot. As if on cue Naruto came jogging up, pulling his suitcase behind him excitedly,

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, flashing Sasuke a wide grin causing said man to scowl,

"Uzamaki." He clipped out harshly. Naruto's smile faltered slightly before coming back full force,

"Are you excited to see Gaara again? It's been ages!" Sasuke nodded briefly as an attendant came up to take their bags and usher them onto the plane,

"Yes… Gaara…. Right." Sasuke agreed slowly. Naruto's eyes shifted nervously for a bit before he coughed,

"A-are you not glad to be seeing him? This week should be fun! Gaara will agree in like, a day or less and then we can spend the rest of the week just chilling and hanging out!"Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto muttered almost too quietly, "Just like we used to." Sasuke took a seat at the front of the plane and ordered a glass of champagne,

"Don't get any stupid idea's dobe, if this thing does pan out that quickly; I'm coming back home to get rest for a day before going back to work. Why would I want to spend any more time with an idiot like you if I can avoid it?" Sasuke thanked the attendant for the glass, swirled the contents and then took a sip. Naruto gawked in a furious silence at the raven,

"What the fuck, teme? Can't we spend a week as two civilized adults?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows in disbelief at Naruto's serious tone, "What? Is that stick shoved so far up your ass that you can't ever relax enough to let someone help you take it out?" Sasuke almost snorted at the return of Naruto's childish antics,

"Adults, huh dobe? I doubt that's what you're considered." Naruto growled flashing his sharp canines,

"I'm older then you. If I'm not considered an adult, what does that make you?" Sasuke 'hmph'd' and looked away somewhat childishly,

"Hn." Naruto huffed, stood up and stomped to the back of the plane to sulk, or so Sasuke assumed. Naruto pulled out his cell, and saw no service. He frowned, glanced at Sasuke, then picked up the plane phone and dialed Itachi's number. After several minutes of angry whispering, Naruto hung up the phone and stalked back to the front of the plane. Sasuke had taken out his iPod and was listening to some LinkinPark when Naruto dropped into the seat next to him and rudely pulled the headphones from his ears,

"Listen here teme. You're forced to work with me. If we don't work together, things could go bad. Can't you get over yourself for one week to deal with your job?" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth,

"Fine. When doing the job, I'll be civil. Until then—" Sasuke yanked his ear buds from Naruto's grasp and putting them back in, planned to ignore the blond until the plane was scheduled to land. Naruto sighed and was about to leave when Sasuke spoke up, "Also, whatever you and Itachi are planning," Naruto's breath hitched, "It won't work." Naruto's eyes widened minimally as Sasuke shut his. _"Damnit, is it possible the teme knows?"_ Naruto thought frantically, _"No, he just suspects. If he knew, he wouldn't have come at all."_ Naruto decided that since the plan was still in motion and that Sasuke couldn't technically _do_ anything about it, that he didn't need to waste time worrying. Settling down into his chair, Naruto too closed his eyes to get a spot of rest.

Sasuke awoke with a start to someone shaking his shoulder. He blinked blearily at the smudge of yellow telling him to wake up. When had he fallen asleep? Sasuke lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Okay, okay, 'mup." He muttered, slurring his words together. Naruto blinked down at Sasuke in astonishment, how the hell could something that was so ridged awake be so cute when sleepy? Sasuke pulled out his cellphone and gasped at the time, sitting up straight he almost crashed into Naruto, "What the hell? We've been flying for 3 hours! Sunagakure is only an hour flight!" Sasuke turned an accusing glare at the innocent looking blond, "Where the fuck are we going Uzamaki?" Naruto sighed, cute Sasuke gone.

"Mmm, promise not to be angry?" he sing-songed, unaware of how close to death he really was. Sasuke hissed and Naruto sighed, "We're going to Honolulu." Sasuke blinked back in surprise,

"Honolulu?" Naruto nodded, "As in, Hawaii?" Sasuke asked again, and again Naruto nodded. Sasuke stared past Naruto blankly for a few seconds while Naruto waited for the outburst, "What. The. Fuck?" Sasuke screeched. Ah, there's the outburst. Naruto backed away slowly, just now realizing the dangerous situation,

"Now now Sasuke." Naruto reasoned, holding his hands up in defense, "You've been working way too much! Me and Itachi both agree-" Naruto physically flinched at the look Sasuke sent him at the mention of his brother,

"Itachi? I fucking KNEW you two were up to something! Take me back! Now!" he howled irrationally, "I can't believe he'd do this to me! With _you_ of all people!" Naruto frowned,

"What's wrong with me?" Sasuke threw his hands up in exasperation,

"Everything!" He buried his face in the palm of his hand, missing the slight look of hurt that flashed across Naruto's features, before the blond went back to being angry,

"Well Ex-Cu-Usse me for caring! You're a mess asshole! You practically live at work! You hardly eat, and I KNOW you've lost weight! You tell me this vacation is a bad idea for your health! Tell me teme! I dare you!" Sasuke peeked at Naruto from between his fingers before heaving a silent sigh, and allowing himself to sit back and glare at the ceiling of the plane.

"Maybe," Sasuke started, "I _was_ working a bit too much." He heard Naruto squeak with joy next to him and turned to round on the man, "But that didn't give you and that fuck-face of a brother of mine _any_ right to meddle in my business! If Itachi told me to relax I would have gone to one of our villas in a more rural part of Japan for a week. By. My. Self. Or at least for sure as hell not with you." Sasuke hissed venomously. Naruto shrank back momentarily before narrowing his eyes and sitting up straight,

"Well, it doesn't matter any more now, anyway, does it? In four hours we will be in Hawaii and there's nothing you can do about it." Sasuke opened his mouth when Naruto cut him off, "Nope. The plane won't be leaving until we leave in a week so you can't just hop a flight back." Sasuke closed his mouth and stood up, storming towards the pilot's cabin. Naruto followed curiously, watching as Sasuke threw back the curtain separating the main cabin from the pilots,

"When we land, the two of you are going to do a maintenance check, refuel, and take me back home." Sasuke growled as soon as he had the pilot's attention. The Co-pilot spared a brief glance at Sasuke before nodding to the Pilot and taking over as the main Pilot pivoted in his chair to face his furious boss,

"My apologies Sasuke-sama but I cannot do that. I have direct orders from Itachi-sama to make sure you stay on that Island for the duration of the week." Sasuke pointed a deathly glare at the man, who for his credit, flinched only slightly,

"If you don't take me home, you're fired. Neither of you," Sasuke gestured to the Co-pilot, "Will ever fly planes again!" Sasuke grit his teeth in rage as the main Pilot simply took a deep breath,

"Itachi-sama said you'd say that." The man relayed calmly, "He also said that my job is secured. If you fire me, he will rehire me. Itachi-sama is technically my boss, not you." Sasuke almost howled, but kept his Uchiha composure by sharpening his glare just. So. And turning fluidly, took his seat without another word. Naruto stayed behind to watch as the Pilot let out a frightened, shuddered breath; fuck, that was scary. Naruto nodded his head in sympathy and patted the man's back encouragingly,

"That was damn brilliant if I do say so myself. Not many people would still be alive after saying something like that to Sasuke." Instead of being reassured the man seemed to pale at Naruto's words and took a shaky seat, regaining control of the plane. _"Damn."_ Naruto thought, shaking his head and scoffing slightly as he too returned to his seat, _"Sasuke is pissed. But,"_ Naruto stole a glance at the raven next to him. Sasuke had put his iPod back in and had his eyes clenched shut. Naruto could tell the man's jaw was probably still clenched as well. _"This will be it. Sasuke will be mine after this week."_ Naruto repeated that to himself a few times before getting out his own music player and letting himself fall asleep; three and a half hours to go.

Sasuke awoke as the plane jerked at touch down and yawned. Most of his anger temporarily subsided; Sasuke looked over at Naruto and almost laughed aloud at the still sleeping blond. Naruto was slumped in his chair, resting on his tray with one hand under his head, the other hanging limp at his front. His music player had fallen to the floor and only one earpiece remained, well in his ear. Sasuke frowned, _"Damn Naruto"_ he huffed, _"Why's he still got to be so damn cute? Fucking idiot."_ Sasuke sighed and settled with pulling Naruto's tray away as a way to wake him. With nothing to lean on, Naruto's head fell, startling the blue-eyed angel to a rude awakening,

"What the fu-?" Naruto questioned incoherently aloud, "Sas?" Naruto blinked and recognition of his surroundings and what was going on came back to him, "Oh yeah." Naruto looked out the window and his eyes widened "We're here! This will be awesome! I've never been to Hawaii before!" Naruto bounced in his seat with childish glee as Sasuke furrowed his brows,

"Hasn't Itachi sent you on any business trips to Hawaii? A retreat even?" Naruto raised a brow and turned to look at the dark eyed man he'd come to love,

"Is that, _concern_ I hear in your voice teme?" Sasuke's look of concern, if it was there at all, transformed into a scowl,

"Don't be stupid moron. Just get your shit and let's go." Naruto poorly hid a smug smirk, _"Nya-ha. Sasuke cares about me."_ Naruto's smirk faded to a soft goofy smile, _"Sasuke _cares_ about me. I know he does, and I'm going to make him see it!"_ Naruto's smirk returned as he gathered his belongings and followed Sasuke off the plane.

A small cab was waiting in front of the airport landing strip; a tall man with cascading red locks pulled back into a loose ponytail was leaning against the hood smoking a cigarette. Spying Naruto and Sasuke's approach the man chucked his butt and blew out a puff of smoke, "Are you Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha?" The man's eyes traveled along Naruto's figure, and then Sasuke's before settling on Sasuke's face. The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched at the leering stare and Naruto coughed awkwardly,

"Yeah, that's us." The man flicked his gaze to Naruto momentarily before returning it to Sasuke,

"My names Tim and I'll be your driver this week. Anywhere you want to go," Tim winked, "I'm the man that can get you there." Sasuke twitched again,

"Yes, I see." He agreed slowly, watching as Tim smiled, "Right now we'd just like to get to our… hotel?" Sasuke turned to Naruto, who nodded his head vigorously,

"Yeah! It's like this really nice time-share thing! 'Tachi promised us the best!" Sasuke frowned,

"You're making it sound like we're staying in the same room." He pointed out suspiciously. Naruto fidgeted,

"Yeah, well, you know how busy a season it is right now… its lucky we got a room at all, ya know?" Naruto was going to continue, but the look on Sasuke's face stopped him,

"Not only," Sasuke started his voice getting steadily louder, "Am I stuck here for a week with _you_, we have to share a room too! I'm going to fucking KILL Itachi the next time I see him!" Tim watched in amusement as the blond cringed,

"Sas, let's just go to the room, okay? Complain then. We're in Hawaii! You need to relax!" Sasuke picked up his bag and tossed it at Tim who caught it without missing a beat,

"I don't _need_ anything except you and Itachi staying OUT of my business!" Sasuke opened the front door of the cab and sat in the passenger seat. Naruto sighed and gave Tim his bag. Tim chuckled,

"Tough break with the ice-princess eh?" Naruto frowned,

"Call him that again and we'll be getting a new cab driver." He grumbled, opening the back door and slumping down into the seat behind Sasuke. Tim didn't say another word until they arrived at the hotel, but he _had_ snuck Sasuke several longing glances, which Sasuke missed and Naruto didn't. The pair got out and took their bags from the trunk. Tim handed Sasuke a card,

"Anytime you need to get out, or ditch blondie here, give me a call." Sasuke cringed but nodded, sticking the card in a shirt pocket,

"Let's go dobe. I need to lie down." Naruto grunted something that sounded suspiciously like 'why? You already slept on the plane' and followed. Tim waved goodbye as the two men entered the hotel. Naruto took care of the arrangements at the desk before walking off towards the elevators.

"We're on the 7th floor, room 726." Naruto informed Sasuke, while handing him a card-key. Sasuke took the card and examined it as the elevator doors closed around him and Naruto. Naruto glanced at Sasuke discreetly, he knew the man would be mad, but he kinda felt Sasuke was overdoing it. _"I mean, he can't hate me that much. Itachi told me Sasuke used to have a crush on me. I felt so stupid when I found out."_ Naruto chuckled to himself and looked back at the doors as the elevator 'dinged'. Standing side-by-side Naruto couldn't help but happily note that he was an inch or so taller then Sasuke. When they were younger, Naruto was such a shrimp; shorter then most of the girls even! Little did Naruto know, Sasuke was examining the same thing, _"When the hell did Naruto get taller then me?"_ Sasuke huffed as the men approached the room, "Here we are!" Naruto announced proudly, sliding the card through the lock and pushing the door open.

Naruto held his breath as Sasuke walked in the room; this was going to be a scary next few minutes. If Sasuke is as irrational as he was on the plane it will be the next few hours. Sasuke cleared the door and looked around appreciatively. The room looked nice; there was a living space to his left and a small kitchenette to his right. Each decently decorated. Looking straight ahead found a hallway lined with two doors. Sasuke frowned at the doors and walked to the first one, pushing it open showed a well-sized bathroom with a separate bath tub and shower with two sinks. Sasuke closed that door and opened the second one, only to freeze at what was in the room. Naruto hovered a good distance behind Sasuke, having not had closed the front door incase the need for a fast get away arouse. Sasuke closed the door and just stood there for a few seconds before slowly turning to face the already tense blond, showing that he obviously already knew what was behind the door.

"Why," he choked out softly, "Is there only _one_ bed in that room?" Naruto didn't respond. He _couldn't_ respond. He was too scared of how calm Sasuke was acting,

"W-well," Naruto took a deep breath to help calm his nerves and steady his voice, "Itachi wanted me and you to get along better. He felt our fighting at work reflected on him, and he wishes for us to work out our problems by being with each other 24/7 this week." He finished giving the lame excuse he and Itachi had come up with and waited with bated breath for Sasuke to respond. The ebony-haired man reopened the bedroom door, this time walking in, before turning around, closing the door, and locking it. Naruto stood there in stupid-stunned silence before what just happened registered, "Hey! Wait a second bastard!" Naruto rushed to the door and turned the handle fruitlessly, "Open up! What the fuck? Let me in!" Naruto went quiet as he heard Sasuke shift around in the room before a muffled, 'No.' could be made out. "Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" he hollered, banging his fist against the door once,

"There's a couch, isn't there?" Sasuke called through the door. Naruto grunted and pounded his fist against the door one more time when his stomach growled.

"Fuck. I'm hungry. What time is it?" Naruto wandered away from the door to look at a clock, "Holy shit! Its 5:30 pm! But-but we left at 5 am! And 7 hours?" Naruto held both his hands up as he tried to figure out where he lost time when a voice from a few feet behind him answered,

"Hawaii is five hours ahead. If we were still in Japan it'd be about 12:30." Naruto spun on his heels to see Sasuke wearing a different outfit then before. Naruto pointed to the outfit and opened his mouth, "I changed." Sasuke answered, cutting him off, "Am I not allowed to do that?" he looked away defiantly and picked up a pair of sunglasses. Naruto examined Sasuke's outfit; he was wearing tight dark jeans with a light long-sleeved black button up shirt, "Are we going to get something to eat or not? I think we should walk, I didn't like that cab driver." Sasuke asked as Naruto stood gaping his mouth like a fish before a furious smile broke out across his face,

"That's why you locked me out?" Naruto was so happy he could have cried. Almost as if sensing it Sasuke put it to a stop before it could start,

"Don't cry dumbass and don't get any stupid ideas. I'm just too fed up to fight you anymore." Sasuke's stomach chose that moment to growl, "As well as hungry. Let's go." Sasuke picked up his card-key and slid it in his back pocket, as well as throwing a light jacket over his arm. Naruto grabbed his key as well and skipped to the door,

"Whatchu need that jacket for? It's summer!" He closed the door as Sasuke joined him in the hallway,

"The nights get cold here; you might want to grab one as well." Naruto shook his head, stray pieces of bangs swinging through the air,

"No way! I'm tough!" Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes and shrugged,

"Don't complain to me when you get cold." Naruto pouted as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Getting in, Sasuke stood on the opposite side of the two women in the car. Naruto stood in between Sasuke and the two, glaring at the women who were obviously leering at him and Sasuke. Once on the main floor Sasuke directed Naruto and himself towards a map of the hotel, "Here," he pointed to a miniature picture of a restaurant, "We'll go here tonight. Tomorrow we can research other places to eat." Naruto nodded, still in a restrained awe that Sasuke hadn't torn him apart yet, as they made their way to the outside restaurant on the beach. While Sasuke dealt with getting them a table, they'd have to wait a few minutes, Naruto raced off towards the ocean stopping a few feet from the water.

"Wow." Naruto murmured quietly, "It's so pretty." Sasuke walked up next to him and stopped,

"Yeah. I've always loved the ocean." Sasuke's voice was soft, thoughtful. "It's a ten minute wait if you want to wade in the water…" Sasuke offered casually. Naruto shot his head in Sasuke's direction a genuine smile gracing his tanned features,

"Gonna wade with me?" He asked as he took his sandals off and rolled his pant legs up to his knees. Sasuke chuckled lightly,

"No. I'll stay here for now. We'll have lots of time to go swimming later." Naruto beamed at Sasuke as he jumped in the small wave that had gotten too close. Sasuke jumped back, narrowly missing the splash, "Careful dobe." He teased good-naturedly. Naruto snickered before shivering,

"Shit, its cold!" at that Sasuke let out a real laugh, causing Naruto to pause, "You've got a really nice laugh Sasuke." Sasuke blushed lightly and looked away while clearing his throat,

"Heh, yeah. But I'm an Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't laugh." Sasuke relayed somewhat sadly. Naruto nodded sage-like,

"I _totally_ know what you mean! I don't think Itachi has a funny bone in his body! I make jokes EVERY day and he just sits there!" Sasuke chuckled coldly at that,

"Yeah. Compared to aniki, I've got too many emotions." Naruto frowned at Sasuke's sad face,

"Emotions aren't a bad thing Sasuke-teme. You know that, don't you?" Sasuke scoffed,

"Pfft. For Uchiha's they are." Sasuke's eyes glazed over with a steely quality as he muttered too quietly for Naruto to hear, "That's why I've always liked your way of expressing your feelings." Sasuke sighed as Naruto scrunched his face up,

"What'd you say teme? I couldn't hear. The waves were too loud." Sasuke smirked,

"Guess you'll never know, eh dobe?" Naruto's eyes widened,

"Ehhhh? What's up with that?" he pouted as he turned and jumped into another oncoming wave, successfully splashing Sasuke just a little; not that he'd tell the idiot. Sasuke smiled softly and shook his head as Naruto gave out a hearty laugh while kicking one wave and jumping over another. A few minutes past, and the device Sasuke had been given to signal their table was ready, vibrated.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, hoping to be heard over the waves; as Naruto had wandered a bit further into the water and was play-splashing with some kid. Naruto's head swiveled in Sasuke's direction as Sasuke made a wide sweeping movement with his hands, telling Naruto it was time to come back in. Literally bouncing over, Naruto finally reached Sasuke, out of breath and soaked from the waist down, "Dumbass. You're going to freeze." Sasuke scolded lightly. Naruto chuckled,

"Nah! I'll be fine! Besides, the suns still out, so I'll dry quickly!" Sasuke blinked and mentally rolled his eyes at Naruto's optimism,

"Whatever. Let's go get our table." Sasuke walked back to the restaurant podium with Naruto in tow and handed the hostess the device. She smiled not-unkindly and grabbing two sets of silverware and two sets of menu's led the men to their table,

"Your server will be Kai, and he'll be right with you, please enjoy your meal." She winked at Naruto and gestured to Sasuke subtly before whispering, "Good luck" in Naruto's ear and leaving. Naruto blushed lightly as Sasuke scowled, _"What the hell was that all about?"_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes,

"What'd she say to you, dobe?" Naruto looked up startled, as if broken from deep thought and blushed lightly,

"Oh? Um," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Nothing!" he lied, "Just, just told me to enjoy my meal is all!" he forced a laugh, _"How the hell did she figure that out?"_ Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke, who was fuming, and sighed, _"I didn't think it was THAT obvious that I like him…"_ just then a thought occurred to him and he chuckled, _"She must have a good gay-dar. Pfft."_ Sasuke growled, _"Just what the fuck is the dobe laughing at?"_ Right as Sasuke was going to ask a tall, tan shirtless, and obviously a native man approached the table,

"Good evening!" he greeted happily, "My name is Kai and I'll be your server today; what can I get you to drink?" Naruto, who had been openly staring at Kai, blinked and gasped; picking up the menu he leafed through it quickly looking for the drink list,

"Sorry! I haven't even looked…" Naruto trailed off as Sasuke rolled his eyes for real,

"Do you carry green tea?" He asked Kai politely. Kai beamed,

"In fact we do! One green tea?" Sasuke nodded, "Hot or cold?" Sasuke thought for a moment,

"Hot please." Naruto raised one hand in the air, face still staring at the menu,

"Make that two. One for me as well, please." Kai nodded, scribbled down the orders and closed his notebook,

"Alright. Two hot green tea's coming up. I'll be back with those in just a moment to take your order." Sasuke nodded and Naruto waved his hand carelessly as Kai walked away. As soon as Naruto thought Kai was gone, he put his menu down,

"Sasuke," he asked seriously, as Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why was our waiter wearing a skirt?" Sasuke's face twitched as he held back a laugh,

"It wasn't a skirt. It was a malo." At Naruto's confused face he added, "A traditional loin cloth usually worn during luaus. He must have just finished a performance." Naruto made an 'O' shape with his mouth and nodded slowly,

"Oooohhh. Okaaay. I still think it looks like a skirt." Sasuke let out a chuckle and picked up the menu. After Kai came back with their drinks, they both ordered the pork dinner and waited for their food to arrive. Naruto "Ooh'd" and "Ahh'd" at the sunset, "I don't think I've ever seen one with so many colors." He muttered breathily. Sasuke nodded absently,

"Yeah… the air is clearer out here, and there aren't as many visual restrictions like buildings and such." He explained. Naruto continued to be amazed as Kai finally brought their dinner.

Half way through the meal, the sun long ago set, Naruto shivers at the slight chill in the air, _"Damn, Sasuke was right. I'm getting cold."_ Sasuke noticed the small goosebumbs trickling up Naruto's arms and chuckled lightly, "Cold, dobe? I told you, you would be." Sasuke smirked smugly, his own sweater firmly in place over his shoulders. Naruto growled and removing his arms from around his body, sat up straight,

"I'm not cold! I was… uh… just thinking about something creepy! Yeah! So there!" Sasuke raised a single delicate eyebrow at Naruto questioningly,

"Creepy? Right. I won't bother asking." Sasuke shook his head and chuckled again, it was obvious the idiot was cold. Naruto stuck out his tongue and continued eating. Sasuke shrugged, letting it go and also returned to his meal. Five or ten minutes later Sasuke counted again, _"14. That was the 14__th__ time the moron has shivered in the last few minutes. Hmph, not cold my ass."_ Sasuke grunted and placed his silverware on the table, pushing his chair back as he stood up. Naruto looked up and blinked,

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Sasuke stopped and turned to meet bright blue,

"I'm going to the restroom." He relayed, "I can do that, can't I?" he teased. Naruto frowned,

"Fine whatever. Just don't ditch me here." As Sasuke walked away he seriously considered Naruto's last comment as a good idea. Naruto watched as Sasuke strut away, seemingly snickering under his breath, "Asshole better not leave me here by myself." He growled absently. Deciding that his food was calling him, Naruto ignored the absent man for now and went back to eating.

After about ten minutes pass, Naruto starts to get worried that Sasuke really did leave him; about to stand, Naruto looks up to see Sasuke walking towards him with one hand behind his back. Naruto opens his mouth to accuse Sasuke of abandoning him, when something soft and warm is chucked at his face. Blinking, Naruto picks the soft-fuzzy thing up and inspects it, "It's….a… sweater…" He observes quietly as Sasuke retakes his seat. Naruto stares at the sweater for a few more seconds, _"Wait a tick. I've never seen this before, that means," _Naruto looks up, "You… bought this for me?" Sasuke, who had just brought a piece of pork to his mouth, halted,

"Don't get any stupid ideas moron. You're shivering was annoying me." Naruto smirked cheekily, but said nothing as he pulled the warm sweater with their hotel name and a Hawaiian flower printed on it over his head. Examining the soft material, Naruto's grin grew now that he saw the color in the light; he could tell it was a burnt orange, his favorite color,

"You didn't have to buy one. I have something up in the room, ya know?" Sasuke just 'Hn'd' and continued eating. Naruto stared at the sweater fondly before whispering a very small, "Thanks." If Sasuke had heard him, he didn't show it. Dinner was completed in silence, and finally, it was time to head back up to their room.

Opening the front door, Sasuke walked into the kitchen and dropped his things on the small island-counter in the center, "I'm going to take a shower." He announces to no one in particular. Naruto hums his acquiesce and plops down on the couch to relax and watch some T.V. while Sasuke locks himself in the bathroom. Naruto flipped through the channels looking for something good to watch when he comes across an anime` he used to watch as a child. Chuckling, he leaned back to enjoy the American version of the anime`, which sounded so bad in English, it should be illegal. The show was about ninja's, and some kid who was really annoying trying to prove his worth or something; Naruto couldn't remember really.

So wrapped up in the show, Naruto hadn't realized how much time had passed until he heard the soft click of the bathroom door unlocking and the creak as it opened. Naruto turned and froze. There was Sasuke. Wearing nothing but dark blue pajama pants. A shirt was draped casually across his shoulder while he held a white towel in his hand. Naruto's eyes trailed up Sasuke's lean form, and across his bare chest, almost moaning at the expanse of flawless pale skin covering his slightly muscular frame. Gaze continuing, Naruto came to Sasuke's face, his hair still wet and clinging to his skin framing his delicate visage. Naruto swallowed hard as his eyes finally connected with Sasuke's, an inquisitive look meeting his ravenous stare. Sasuke scowled at the dazed quality Naruto's eyes had taken on,

"What are you looking at, dumbass?" Sasuke finally hissed, snapping Naruto out of his dream-like state,

"Apparently a bastard, bastard." This time, Sasuke did roll his eyes, watching as Naruto stood and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Sasuke blinks slowly, shrugs and walks into the bedroom. Whatever Naruto was going through wasn't his problem. After Sasuke finished drying his hair, and tossing the towel in a hamper near the corner, he pulled his shirt on and collapsed onto the bed; situating himself in the center of it. Today had been hell. What was his brother thinking? Sasuke slung his right arm over his eyes, exhaustion finally catching up with him, bringing with it the images of Naruto staring at him just now, _"And what the hell was with the dobe? The way he was looking at me, you'd think …"_ Sasuke shook his head violently to kill that train of thought, _"No, it can't be that. Naruto's straight. And even if he weren't, he hates me."_ Sasuke sighed disdainfully; this was going to be a long week.

Startled from his thoughts, though he'd never admit to it later, Sasuke looked up to find Naruto glaring down at him from the doorway. Sasuke fought a hard and, in his opinion, valiant battle against his whole face lighting up in a blush. Naruto was indeed standing in the doorway, but it was what he was wearing that had the Uchiha lose that battle. Orange low hanging, boxers. Nothing else. Sasuke blinked and took a deep breath as Naruto strode to the side of the bed and continued to glare. After several minutes of Sasuke just glaring back, Naruto finally sighed out, "Move over. You're taking up the whole bed." Sasuke, after a split-second of shock, narrowed his eyes in defiance,

"No. I was serious earlier when I said you'd be sleeping on the couch." Naruto frowned, before his eyes got wide, before he frowned again,

"What the hell? Let me sleep here! I don't see a problem with it!" Sasuke growled,

"I do. Now get out. And put some clothes on!" Naruto puffed out his chest, and placed his hands angrily at his hips,

"I'm sleeping in this bed! Now move over!" Sasuke sat up and both men argued for a good 15 minutes, both too stubborn to give in before Sasuke finally gave a tired sigh,

"Fine! You can sleep here." Naruto squealed at his win, "But I have rules." Sasuke continued, effectively killing Naruto's happy-squeal,

"Rules teme? You can't be serious." Sasuke chuckled darkly,

"Oh but I am." Naruto rolled his eyes and relaxed into a more comfortable, less hostile stance,

"Alright, let's hear it then." Sasuke pursed his lips into a thin frown,

"First, put pajamas on, moron." Naruto nodded, "Second, you stay on that side of the bed." Sasuke pointed to the end closest to the window, Naruto nodded again, "Third, don't touch me, and fourth, I wake up on my own time, I'm not a morning person, so don't push it." Naruto nodded twice to show he got both rules and waited, when nothing else came he asked,

"Is that all?" Sasuke grunted the affirmative and Naruto sighed with relief, "Okie dokie artichokie." Sasuke grimaced as Naruto chuckled and went in search of a pair of pjs to wear. Grabbing a pair of fiery red ones, Naruto pulled them on quickly and dove onto the bed just as Sasuke moved to the side. Snuggling under the covers, each man makes himself comfortable, lost in their own thoughts. _"Why was the moron so adamant about sharing the bed? I'm sure the couch is just as comfortable. Maybe he really does…"_ Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and buried his face in his pillow, _"No. No. Get a hold of yourself Uchiha; that is not ever going to happen, so just let it go."_ Sasuke frowned into the pillow, questioning where these feelings he was sure he'd gotten rid of came back from.

Naruto watched as Sasuke shifted, his face disappearing into the pillow, before he sighed contentedly, _"I'm sharing a bed with Sasuke."_ He smiled lazily at the thought, _"Sure, there are rules, but hey, rules are meant to be broken, right?"_ with those thoughts in mind, Naruto turned toward the window and drifted into deep sleep.

The Next few days felt like a blur to Sasuke. Naruto had this whole trip planned out, to practically every detail. All of it, Sasuke begrudgingly admitted, was definitely helping him relax; he hadn't felt so good for years. Massages, playing on the beach, going to the spa, luaus, and wandering along the boardwalk; each planned yet seemingly spontaneous. That was how Naruto worked, Sasuke supposed. Also, Naruto had followed rule number four almost to a tee; and Sasuke slept in until practically noon each day. The extra sleep was doing wonders for his complexion and mood, he felt at least. Sasuke chuckled as he remembered Naruto trying to surf; the idiot had fallen on each and every try, even getting Sasuke to laugh as their instructor finally gave up on him.

Sasuke's smirk faded to a soft smile, _"then there was scuba diving. Now THAT had been an experience."_ Before this trip, Sasuke had never gone scuba diving. It had been amazing. Being so far underwater was a once in a lifetime experience for the raven. It seemed quiet and peaceful, with an air of solitude, but at the same time, sounds were enhanced creating a gentle music to prove you weren't alone. The man that went with them had showed them all kinds of fish you couldn't see on the top of the water, along with a giant sea turtle the size of a small car. Naruto had looked ethereal in the water; his blond hair no longer tied back and swarming around him as small twinkles of light littered through the water surface and enshrouded him in an unearthly glow. He'd been beautiful, no, he was always beautiful. Sasuke growled and fell back on the bed; he couldn't deny it anymore. The feelings he had for Naruto were back, if they'd gone away at all. Sasuke still couldn't figure out if this was a good or bad thing. Sighing, he rolled to his side of the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Naruto climbed out of the shower and toweled his hair off, pulling on his boxers and pajama's, he made his way to the bedroom to find Sasuke already asleep. Naruto smiled softly at the peaceful look on the raven's face, admired the way his skin seemed to glow from the light of the moon. The week had gone great. Sasuke had easily accepted everything Naruto had thrown at him, and definitely seemed to be in a better mood then when they arrived. Naruto had noticed that the first night they'd slept together that Sasuke had moved around a lot in his sleep. As the week progressed, he'd moved less, and seemed to get a better and better night's of sleep. Naruto frowned, _"But tonight is the last night. Tomorrow we leave at noon to go home. Aside from Sasuke being nicer to me, I didn't make any real progress."_ Naruto sighed and fell into bed on his side. Staring at the ceiling, Naruto contemplated what to do until he came to a decision.

Sasuke moaned tiredly as he was shaken gently by the arm, "What? N'to? 'm ti'd." Sasuke moved his arm from Naruto's grasp and rolled over, intent on going back sleep when Naruto shook him again,

"Sasuke, wake up. I want to talk to you." Sasuke sighed and pushed himself up on his elbows, hanging his head and angling it just slightly so that he could see Naruto out of the corner of his eyes,

"Alright, Nar, what is it?" Sasuke asked, still partially asleep. Naruto frowned and bit his lip,

"Do you hate me?" Sasuke furrowed his eye brows and the unexpected question,

"What? No, I don't hate you, Naruto." Naruto nods absently as he glances to the side. Sasuke frowns and pulls himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes trying to wake up more, "Naru-" Sasuke starts, but Naruto cuts him off with a barely loud enough whisper of,

"I'm sorry." Sasuke blinks and cocks his head to the side in confusion. Before he can ask, Naruto continues, "I know about the crush you had on me when we were younger." Sasuke's eyes widen slightly as a blush blooms across the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk at the time, I never would have thought-" Sasuke intervened with a harsh hiss, causing Naruto to flinch slightly,

"How the hell did you find out about that?" Naruto chuckles lightly,

"Ya know, if I hadn't actually known before, I would know now." Sasuke growls in anger as Naruto finally looks back at him and holds his hands up in defense, "Whoa! Wait! I really did know though. I found out a few years back." Sasuke remains quiet, silently seething at Naruto's careless attitude towards his feelings, "Well, you see, after not talking to you for a while, I kinda, sorta…umm" Naruto bit his lips and Sasuke sighed,

"Spit it out." Naruto flinched again and this time looks down to his hands resting in his lap,

"Around five or so years ago, I realized, well more of accepted that the feelings I had towards you weren't that of normal friends, or rivals." Sasuke blinked back in shock, eyes growing again in silence as Naruto continued, "Well, at the time, I'd been moaning over it in a random coffee shop, and somehow, Itachi showed up and I ended up confessing everything to him in my hot chocolate induced state. Itachi had laughed at me and told me that it took me long enough. I had asked him what he meant and he explained your crush. Everything made sense after that and I feel like such an ass. That's why I'm sorry, but, I like you Sasuke. Please consider me." Sasuke sat unmoving, his eyes having returned to their normal size, but were unblinkingly staring at the window past Naruto's head. After several tense minutes of nothing, Naruto got worried and waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face, "Sasuke? Say something." Sasuke blinked, crashing back to reality,

"A-are you serious?" he finally managed after regaining control of his voice; but cursing himself as he stuttered. Naruto nodded,

"I've never been more serious in my life." Sasuke frowns and leans back on his bottom, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs he looks to the side distractedly. Naruto frowns at the position; it made Sasuke look like a vulnerable little kid; he didn't like it. Naruto leaned forward and placed his hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder and almost cringed as he felt it tense under his fingers, "I like you Sasuke." He repeated, his grip tightening as he felt Sasuke pull away slightly, "I love you Sasuke. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out." Reacting to Naruto's calm words, Sasuke jerked away violently, and practically fell from the bed to stand at the side. Leaning down, Sasuke hissed dangerously,

"Did you think I'd accept this so easily? Did you think I still liked you like that?" his voice got softer and lower with each question, finally coming out as a mere whisper as Sasuke asked, "Are my feelings a joke to you?" Naruto stays silent, trying not to react to the pain he could clearly hear Sasuke trying to hide in his voice. Trying and failing. He needed to wait for Sasuke to calm down, taking a deep breath Naruto states firmly,

"I love you Sasuke."

"Shut up!"

"I knew you wouldn't accept me so easily, but, I DO know you still like me," Naruto looks up to stare Sasuke in the eye, pretending not to be hurt by the incredulous look the man was giving him, "even if just a little." Sasuke narrows his eyes and growls, clenching his fist; he's had enough and turns to walk away. Naruto is up in an instant, just as Sasuke was about to reach the door he was forcefully turned around and throw into it instead. Sasuke gasps as air tries to rush back to his lungs,

"Naruto? What the hell? I demand you explain yourself!" From the short distance away from Sasuke, Naruto nods,

"Yeah, alright." He moves a bit closer, "how about _this_ for an explanation?" Sasuke narrows his eyes and was about to ask what, when Naruto's hands are planted firmly on his shoulders and he's shoved roughly back into the door. Before he has time to wonder what the hell happened, Naruto's warm lips covered his in a hard, lust-filled kiss. Sasuke's eyes go wide in panic as Naruto bites his lip, causing him to gasp and let that skillful tongue in to roam his mouth. Clenching his eyes shut, Sasuke pushes back against Naruto trying to get him away while unconsciously leaning in and responding to the kiss.

Pulling back, Naruto places his body flush against Sasuke's and forces a knee between the raven's legs. Leaning in close, he let his breath fan across Sasuke's ear as he whispered huskily, "Do you know how much I've been holding back this week?" to accentuate his point, Naruto ground his hard member down into Sasuke's own groin, causing Naruto to moan out loud and Sasuke to stifle one. Sasuke flushes as Naruto presses against him again, _"What's going? W-why is Naruto doing this? He can't be serious? Can he?"_ Sasuke's thoughts are interrupted as he gasps. Naruto pulls back slightly and licks soothingly over the bite mark he just made on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shudders letting a small moan pass through his sinful lips,

"Nnn, Naru-" Sasuke gasps as Naruto bites him again, "Naruto! Stop! W-we need to talk about this!" the last few words come out breathily as Sasuke feels Naruto's hands travel along his sides. Naruto lets out a deep throaty growl as he licks the shell of Sasuke's ear,

"What's there to talk about? I'm hard," He grinds into Sasuke again, "and you're hard." The hand at Sasuke's side travels to the front to cup his obviously stiff member. Sasuke jumps slightly and bucks into Naruto's hand, "I want you, Sasuke. All of you." Naruto kisses softly the spot just below Sasuke's ear, "Can I?" he kisses the spot again, lazily moving his hand up and down the shaft in his grip. Sasuke moans lowly as his hands come up to take a slightly painful grip in Naruto's hair. Pulling Naruto down to his level he growls,

"Don't ask stupid questions, moron." Before passionately reattaching his lips to Naruto's. Naruto doesn't have time to be surprised as he nips Sasuke's lips, which open immediately for him to plunder. Naruto removes his hand from Sasuke's front and reaching around behind him, slips it into Sasuke's pants to squeeze bare ass. "Unn!" Sasuke moves forward as his hold in Naruto's hair gets stronger. Pulling away Naruto takes in Sasuke's flushed face, eyes glimmering with lust and… love? "Naruto" Naruto shivers pleasantly at the breathy mutter of his name. He leans down and begins a series of licks and nips along the column of Sasuke's neck; the Uchiha writhing and squirming against the wall, "Naruto." Sasuke whined this time. Being a virgin, Sasuke didn't know what he wanted, but he was sure as hell positive Naruto could give it to him.

Sasuke jumped and let out something resembling a squeak as he felt one of Naruto's fingers rub along his sensitive opening. Moaning, Sasuke moved his hands from Naruto's hair to dig into his shoulders as Naruto's fingers pressed in, slightly penetrating him. Sasuke dug his face into the crick in Naruto's neck as that finger rocked in and out slowly. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird. Really weird. Sasuke blinked and held back a protest as Naruto pulled away from him altogether, taking both hands away from where Sasuke wanted them. Opening his mouth to argue, Sasuke was silenced with a small chaste kiss on the lips, then one on his nose, "Bed." Naruto muttered, taking Sasuke's hand in his and pulling the raven towards the bed. Sasuke fell to the bed and looked up, watching as Naruto stared at him,

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned cautiously, he hoped Naruto wasn't regretting anything. Naruto blinked before a face-splitting grin broke across his features. Naruto held up a finger as he wandered wordlessly to his suitcase. Opening it he took out a small bottle and returned to the bed, climbing on and hovering above Sasuke's prone form. Sasuke blushed and looked away, no longer able to stand Naruto studying him so intensely, "What?" he finally asked quietly. Glancing back, his breath hitched, Naruto's eyes were red as he leaned in close and gave Sasuke a gentle yet firm kiss then lick to the lips,

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" his voice was rough and gravelly, obviously from his restrained lust. Sasuke scowled and reached one hand up to stroke Naruto's scared cheek, his face softening as he whispered,

"Didn't I say earlier? No more unnecessary questions." Naruto's features relaxed slightly as he set the bottle aside for now and leaned the rest of the way down, took Sasuke's lips in a soft kiss before pulling back and practically ripping Sasuke's shirt over his head. Sasuke looked away in embarrassment as Naruto's eyes roamed over his exposed expanse of skin. Without another thought, Naruto leaned down and licked at one of Sasuke's nipples, sucking it into his mouth as Sasuke gasped and closing his eyes arched up into the blond. Sasuke clenched the sheets in a white-knuckle grip, moaning as Naruto lightly bit the small nub in his mouth. "Na-nnn!" Sasuke bucked up into the man above him as Naruto's hands wandered to his waist. His fingers played lightly across the hem of Sasuke's pajama pants dipping below ever so slightly before sliding back out. Sasuke whined, "Naruto!" Naruto stopped all his movements and splayed his palm over Sasuke's stomach,

"What?" he rasped out, "What do you want me to do, Sasuke?" Sasuke groaned low in his throat and lifted his hips slightly. Naruto pulled back and this time Sasuke did whine. "Tell me what you want." Naruto ordered, his voice soft but commanding. Sasuke shuddered and opened one eye,

"Naruto," he pleaded, "Touch me. Fuck me. Please!" Sasuke lifted his hips again as this time Naruto let his hand slide into Sasuke's pants and gently pull that material, along with Sasuke's boxers, down to his knees. Shifting his weight, Naruto moved to the side and slid the pants all the way off; tossing them to the ground, Naruto looked back down at the beauty panting underneath him,

"God," he whispered to himself, "How could I have not seen how fucking beautiful you are." Sasuke didn't answer verbally; instead he reached up and pulled Naruto down for another kiss. Naruto let Sasuke lead the kiss for a little bit as he grasped the bottle and popped the cap open. Parting from the kiss, Naruto trailed his body down Sasuke's, his hand following slowly behind him as he finally came face to face with Sasuke's straining arousal. Naruto let out a puff of air and chuckled lightly at the way Sasuke squirmed and his member twitched. Taking a deep breath, Naruto leaned forward and gently licked the tip, catching a small amount of precum that had settled at the tip. Sasuke moaned and threw his head back into the pillow, one hand releasing the sheets to deposit itself in Naruto's golden locks once again.

Naruto hummed appreciatively at Sasuke's flavor before moving down again and without warning taking Sasuke's whole member into his warm, moist cavern. Sasuke clenched his eyes and teeth as he attempted to arch his hips up, only to be stopped by Naruto's hand on his hips. Naruto pulled his mouth up and sucked hard on the tip, earning a delicious gasp from the man below him. Naruto smirked as well as he could and using his right hand, the one not holding Sasuke's hips still, he poured a liberal amount of lube onto Sasuke's puckered entrance and smeared it around. Sasuke thrashed at the cold sensation and tried to pull away as one finger circled again before pushing in, much quicker then before. Sasuke moaned and tried fruitlessly to again buck his hips, to do what, he didn't know. Naruto moved the one finger in and out for a bit before pushing a second in slowly.

Sasuke growled lowly as he felt a second finger push into him. It didn't hurt either, but it was definitely more uncomfortable then before. Naruto felt Sasuke tense and swiped his tongue along the tip, digging it into the slit. Sasuke jumped and moaned louder then before, "Uhn! Gah, Naruto!" Sasuke was so occupied with Naruto's mouth that he didn't feel the third finger press against his opening, he did though, feel it when it penetrated with the other two, "Owww" Sasuke hissed as he felt his skin stretch. Naruto pulled back slightly and sucked hard on Sasuke's tip again, before letting go and sucking one of Sasuke's balls into his mouth. Sasuke choked back a moan, momentarily forgetting the pain in his ass in favor for the pleasure Naruto was causing him instead. Naruto twisted his three fingers around while moving them back and forth. Searching for—Sasuke gasped and bucked up quickly, "Umn! Tha-" he gasped again as Naruto stroked the same spot.

Naruto, convinced Sasuke was ready pulled his fingers out slowly and after discarding his own pajama pants, climbed to hover over Sasuke again. As Sasuke looked up into his eyes, he poured the rest of the lube onto his achingly hard shaft and spread it around liberally, "R-ready?" he moaned softly as Sasuke pulled him down for a kiss. Naruto aligned himself up with Sasuke's quivering, stretched entrance. He pushed against it slightly but stopped when he felt Sasuke tense up; Naruto was most certainly bigger then three fingers. "Shh," Naruto cooed as he pulled back from the kiss, "It'll be okay, just relax." Sasuke made a face but forced his body to relax any way. Naruto lurched forward at the same time as he bit hard into Sasuke's shoulder,

"Auhh!" Sasuke cried out, his body shaking from the pain, "Nn, h-hurts…" He felt a single tear streak down his face as he willed with all his might that his body calm down. Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder; the tight intense heat that was surrounding his member almost caused him to lose it. In that one thrust, he'd managed to make it all the way in to the hilt. Sasuke felt _so_ good on the inside. Naruto steadied his breathing, listening as Sasuke's breath evened out as well, "m-move, m-moron." Sasuke grunted. His hands clenching and unclenching in his pillow. Naruto scoffed as he pulled out slowly and thrust back in at the same speed. He wanted to savor this. Sasuke moaned quietly as that one thrust brushed against his stimulated prostrate, "Nnn, Naruto, harder." Naruto nodded, as he pulled out more quickly and thrust in harder.

Sasuke cried out, his hands reaching up and clawing into Naruto's shoulder blades. Naruto panted as he set a fast paced rhythm, making sure his thrusts hit Sasuke's prostrate each time. Naruto shifted slightly, pulling one of Sasuke's legs up and placing it over his shoulder. At this new angle, he was able to penetrate deeper and hit Sasuke's prostrate dead on. Naruto had to hold himself back as Sasuke screamed at the pleasurable abuse to his sensitive area, "Oh, god, Naruto, harder!" Naruto brought one of his hands around and began to furiously fist Sasuke's erection. He was close, but he wanted Sasuke to come first. Sasuke moaned and thrashed as he was pleasured at both sides at the same time. He couldn't take it anymore, and with one final thrust to his prostrate, he came, screaming Naruto's name in his release.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's muscle's clamped down in a vice like grip around his member, Sasuke's cum spraying out across his chest and he too lost it, grunting out Sasuke's name as he released his seed deep inside his new lover. Both men panted heavily, the effects of the post-high starting to leave them. Naruto pulled carefully out of his raven, both hissing at the sensitivity. Once out, Naruto rolled over and fell to the side of the bed. Walking out of the room, Naruto returned with a wash clothe and carefully cleaned both him and Sasuke off. Tossing the clothe back in the bathroom, Naruto returned and fell to Sasuke's side.

Slumping over he pulled Sasuke's back to his chest. Noticing that Sasuke's breathing was coming in shallow but even puffs, Naruto looked down to find Sasuke asleep in his arms. Naruto chuckled lightly and reached down to pull the blanket up to cover their naked bodies. Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep that Naruto couldn't make out but sounded suspiciously like 'love you'. Naruto smiled and placed a small kiss in Sasuke's temple before lying back down and burying his face in the back of Sasuke's neck. Oh yeah, this week had gone perfectly. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto muttered, kissing Sasuke's neck, he too drifted to sleep.

~Owari~


End file.
